plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chard Guard
|other weakness = (outranges it before being hurled back) (hurled zombies will push it back first)}} Chard Guard is the third plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It hurls all zombies directly in front of it back a certain distance (approximately 3 - 4 tiles). However, it can only do this action three times, losing one leaf each time - after exhausting its leaves, it becomes a defensive plant that can absorb 15 bites from the zombies (37.5% the health of a Wall-nut). Origins Chard Guard is based on the vegetable ''beta vulgaris'', known as chard in English. Its name is a combination of the aforementioned "chard" and "guard", referring to Chard Guard's role as a defensive plant. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect s, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, and Pianist Zombies while killing Zombie Chickens in Big Bad Butte.]] When Chard Guard is given Plant Food, it regains all its leaves back and it hurls back every zombie in a 2x3 area in front of it, dealing 3 normal damage shots. Costumed It now hurls zombies further than its regular effect. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Compared to other defensive plants, Chard Guard is a unique plant that relies on its ability to knock zombies backward, rather than sheer bulk. Because of this, it functions exceptionally well in choke points occurring in Frostbite Caves, or generated by Sweet Potato and Garlic, where even Tall-nut will get quickly eaten by zombies from multiple lanes. On the other hand, its limited bouncing capability means that Chard Guard will need to be constantly replaced - this also means that it is impractical to plant Chard Guard in columns like other walls. A good combination is a lane of Spikeweed or Spikerock and a column of Chard Guards. As the zombies get to Chard Guard, they are pushed back again to the columns of Spikeweed or Spikerock, forcing them to walk over them again and take up to quadruple damage from the spikes. Blover can also be used to instantly blow away enemies hurled by Chard Guard, although this requires precise timing. In normal levels, Chard Guard is effective against several zombies that can crush or push back plants like Gargantuars, Mecha-Football Zombies and Punk Zombies as it can throw them back before they have the chance to attack, provided that it is planted first. Chard Guard can also be used in the Pirate Seas to bounce Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Pirate Zombies into the ocean and instantly defeat them. Chard Guard can also be used to prevent groups of Boombox Zombies from stunning plants. Chard Guard is also useful against Shield Zombie, as it will deactivate the force field upon flinging Shield Zombie back. Chard Guard should not be used against MC Zom-B during rap jam, as MC Zom-B's microphone attack can outrange Chard Guard and will destroy it instantly. Also, it is advised to use Spring Beans instead of Chard Guards in Ancient Egypt because Explorer Zombies and Torchlight Zombies will easily destroy it, even if it is under its armed position. Ankylosaurus can also pose a major threat as Chard Guard will be pushed before it can fling any zombie. Additionally, Chard Guard must be planted on tiles Excavator Zombies are on to push them back, as planting them in front, even if they are armed, will be thrown by the shovel. Also, just like Hurrikale, Chard Guard can be used to fast forward Prospector Zombies and zombies dropped by Pterodactyls, in order to prevent them from eating the player's plants. Chard Guard works very well with Aloe. When a Chard Guard gets healed by an Aloe, it will regain all of its leaves, making Chard Guard almost invincible. This covers up one of Chard Guard's main weaknesses, being its frequent upkeep need. Strangely, do not use Chard Guard against Lost Pilot Zombies as they will eat it without Chard Guard pushing him back. This occurs even with grounded Lost Pilot Zombies. The same thing applies to Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombie even when chilled. This is due to a hitbox error. Never plant Chard Guard on the flowers in a level that has them because if a zombie touches Chard Guard it will count as trampling them. However Chard Guard is still useful to knock zombie from trampling the flowers. Gallery Trivia *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant after the first time hurling. **If the player uses Wall-nut First Aid on a Chard Guard which has just finished hurling or is in the middle of hurling, it will appear with only two leaves. **However, if the player plants a boosted Chard Guard on an already hurling Chard Guard, it won't use Plant Food effect. It is unknown that it is glitch or not. *World Wrestling Foliage is a pun on World Wrestling Federation, which was renamed to World Wresting Entertainment over trademark issues with the World Wide Fund for Nature, who launched several in-app purchases in Electronic Arts's games, including the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle in the 3.2 update, when the Chard Guard and Frostbite Caves were released. *When a Zombie Parrot approaches it, it will not fling the said zombie. Instead, it will just arm itself. **However, it can fling Zombie Parrot while it is flinging other zombies. ***If a Zombie Parrot is approaching another plant in another lane close to it, Chard Guard will fling it back. *It, Spring Bean, and Kiwibeast are the only plants that can cancel all of Jester Zombie's projectiles. They do this by knocking the Jester Zombie back. *If it is placed in front of a grave and when it hurls a zombie, the grave will flash but take no damage. This also applies to ice blocks and arcade machines. *It cannot be hit by Hunter Zombie's snowballs when it is armed. *According to the credits, it is voiced by Liam Robinson. ru:Мангольд-страж Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Defensive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces